Dogs are naturally energetic and enjoy running, swimming, and retrieving objects. Similarly, dog owners enjoy working with their dogs as well as exhibiting the speed and agility of their dogs. Many dog owners like to brag that their dog is faster than other dogs, or can jump or swim faster than other dogs. However, without a standardized system to evaluate the performance of one dog compared to another, it is not possible to determine if one dog is actually faster than another dog.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for an aquatic race assembly for dogs and a method of conducting an aquatic race for dogs.